


Making You Mine

by Anastasia_Selene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Selene/pseuds/Anastasia_Selene
Summary: "You have no idea how much I need to stop myself from devouring you whole, to keep you all by myself, to never let you go and just claim you over and over and over again until you are bearing my children. It’s so hard, Regina. I want you so badly it hurts. The darkness, my feelings, and my emotions are battling so hard inside of me that I just want to explode.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Making You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LM80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/gifts), [FrivolousWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949935) by [LM80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/pseuds/LM80). 



Regina took a deep breath as she stood outside the new Dark One’s house, the cold, bitter air filling her lungs. It has an eerie feeling to it as she gazes at the dark house up and down, but unexpectedly, all she felt was a sense of calm.

She shouldn't be here in the first place. But when her breakup with Robin took a nasty turn, the first place she had come to was Emma’s house. She doesn't know why. As of the moment she’s still confused as to why she went there in the first place. There are so many reasons why she avoided coming here, but her mind and heart kept screaming at her to come to the place where she feels safe.

It was kind of funny because she came to the person every single person in town, including the Charmings, was set on avoiding her because of fear. Well, who wouldn't? Emma Swan has become the most powerful magical being in town when she became the Dark One, when she sacrificed herself to save Regina. Maybe that’s the reason why she was drawn to this place in the first place, pulled towards the only person who’s willing to sacrifice everything for her, who had put Regina first above everything else.

She'll be lying if she said the act didn't make her swoon just a little bit.

So here Regina was, standing in front of the house where Emma has been hiding for the past two weeks. So far, nothing extraordinary happened around town like everybody else was expecting to. Emma may be feared by most, but she didn't give everyone any reason to fear her more. Most days she kept to herself, locking herself away from the outside world. And the only person who has been seen around her was Henry. But that occurrence was very few and far in between.

Grasping the white picket fence, Regina took another deep breath. She really wanted to see Emma, to make sure she was alright, but there’s something deep inside her that’s hesitating to open the gate and march up those stairs. And it was quiet, too quiet, for Regina’s liking. Added to that was the temperature dropping, making Regina slightly shiver when a cold wind blew past her.

“Come inside before you turn into a popsicle out there,” a low yet gentle voice said from the top of the stairs, making Regina snap her head up.

There, leaning casually on the doorframe of the open door, was Emma Swan who’s clad in tight black jeans, black ankle boots, black cotton shirt, and black leather jacket. Even in the pale moonlight Regina can see Emma's pale skin glitter and her now white hair in a tight updo shimmer. And no matter how cold and tense the atmosphere between them, Regina can't help but still admire the beauty in front of her.

Emma has changed so much, that much was obvious. She’s a lot quieter now, barely interacting with their son whenever he visits just to spend some time with her. They had assumed it was because of her breakup with Captain Guyliner. But as time goes by, and the incessant ramblings of the said pirate about the breakup continues, Emma doesn’t pay him any mind whatsoever. So no, the reason Emma has been keeping to herself was not about it. And it’s making them; Regina, Henry, and her parents, worry.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Emma’s voice echoed once again, snapping Regina from her stupor.

Clearing her throat, Regina pushed the gate open, closing it behind her then took measured steps towards the house. Once she was on the porch, Emma opened the front door wider then beckoned Regina inside. Stepping in, Regina let out a small relieved sigh as the warmth enveloped her figure.

“Stand by the fireplace to get yourself warm. I’ll make us some tea,” Emma said as she took Regina’s coat to hang it by the door then made her way towards the kitchen.

The space was open so Regina could see the kitchen from the living room where the fire on the fireplace was roaring. It is also the only source of light, aside from the small light coming from the kitchen, so Regina can barely see the outline of the space. Sitting by the hearth, she let out a content sigh as the heat coming from the roaring fire completely warms her body.

“Thank you,” she murmured when a mug of piping hot tea was placed in front of her. She smiled a little when a wool blanket was wrapped around her next.

“What are you doing standing in front of my house in the middle of the night?” Emma asked with her brows furrowed.

Regina let out a mirthless laugh with a small shake of her head. “To be honest, I have no idea.” When Emma didn’t speak to ask questions, like she usually does, Regina continued. “Robin and I broke up. It didn’t go well like I was expecting it to be so I decided to wander around town and for some reason I ended up here. So here I am.”

The silence between them was sort of tense and Regina didn’t know what to say next. So she took a sip of her tea and kept staring at the dancing fire. She was startled when she heard Emma speak quietly. “How are you?”

With a shaky sigh, Regina shook her head again. “I don’t know. I am torn between feeling relieved and feeling guilty. Relieved because I won’t be pushing myself into a relationship that’s no longer working. And guilty because I can’t help but think I led Robin on.”

“But, are you happy?”

That made Regina snap her head up to face the woman. “What?”

The woman just shrugged. “Are you happy with the decision you made? Of breaking it off?”

All Regina could do was blink as she searched within herself if she truly was happy when she broke it off with Robin. “I wouldn't say I'm happy. Just…” She let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s complicated.”

All Emma did was hum so Regina stayed quiet as she took tiny sips of her tea. They were silent for a while until Emma broke it. “What about your happy ending?”

Regina felt her heart being squeezed to the point it almost hurt when she saw the sadness in Emma’s eyes. Here she was, in front of the woman who sacrificed herself to ensure Regina will find her happiness by not letting the darkness consume her. And yet Regina wasted that sacrifice by what? Breaking it off with the man who she had thought will be her happy ending?

Regina internally winced at that. She felt like she betrayed Emma just by doing it. It was incredibly selfish of her.

“Hey, look at me,” she heard Emma’s gentle voice said, garnering Regina’s attention. Feeling Emma’s thumb brushing her cheeks made her realize she’s crying.

“I-I…”

Emma hushed her with a small shaked of her head, took her mug from her hands, then pulled her into an embrace. That only made Regina cry harder.

“I-I’m…”

“It’s okay,” Emma cut her off as she slowly ran her hand up and down Regina’s back.

Regina can only sob as she buried her face onto Emma’s neck whilst shaking her head. “I'm sorry,” she croaked out as she gripped the lapels of Emma’s jacket tightly.

“It’s alright,” Emma sushed her, a hand running through brunette locks and blunt nails scratching gently against her scalp. “As long as you’re happy, even if it’s not with him, then it’s fine with me. Don’t ever think you’ve wasted the sacrifice I made. Your happiness is what matters here.”

“You should've let the darkness take me,” Regina said with a sniff.

“You know I can’t do that even if I wanted to,” Emma softly snorted. “Blame it on these savior complexes that run in the family,” she added.

Regina let out a soft chuckle then nuzzled her nose against Emma’s neck. “Idiot.”

Emma didn’t say anything. She just held Regina tighter before letting out a content sigh. “I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered as she rested her cheek against Regina’s forehead.

All Regina could do was hum softly. “Me, too.” And she means it, no matter how bizarre it was.

* * *

The familiar scent of vanilla and cherry woke Regina from her light slumber, and she couldn’t help but smile a little when she looked around the familiar room.

It has been three weeks since that night when she came by Emma’s house unannounced, and since then she started visiting the woman more often that it raised several eyebrows from the citizens who happen to walk by the new Dark One’s house. Regina doesn’t pay them any mind whatsoever, and since she started visiting Emma, Henry sometimes joins her. Emma doesn’t seem to mind, she even started talking to their son again much to the boy’s happiness, and indulge themselves in playing video games whilst Regina was busy cooking in the kitchen or just merely sitting on the couch whilst watching her two favorite people engaging in a battle of playful trash talk. But most of the time it was just her and Emma as Henry stayed with his grandparents.

And as she stayed more frequently at Emma’s house, the more she feels at home, much more than the house she has lived in for almost three decades.

A sudden knock on the door made Regina snap her head towards it. “Mom? Are you awake? Breakfast is almost ready,” Henry’s voice filtered from the other side of the door.

“Yes, honey. Twenty minutes, okay?” she replied.

“Ma! She said twenty minutes!” Henry called out as she heard him stomp away from the door.

All Regina could do was shake her head followed by a small chuckle. As she stood up from the most comfortable bed, that comes close to second to the one she uses on her house on Mifflin, she stretched her arms up to loosen any kinks. Sighing, she walked towards the adjoining bathroom that connects to Emma’s room and did her morning rituals. Eighteen minutes later, looking as impeccable as the mayor she was, she’s walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, the scent coming from the cooking bacon enveloping her senses.

“Good morning,” she greeted them as she took a seat at one of the barstools by the breakfast bar.

Emma gave her a small but fond smile as she placed a plate of freshly cooked bacon down the breakfast bar. “Morning.”

“Morning, Mom,” Henry mumbled with his mouth full of pancakes.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, darling,” she gently chastised the boy as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes. His hair is getting long. They’ll need a visit to the barbers soon.

He swallowed his food before smiling sheepishly at her. “Sorry, Mom.”

Regina just smiled softly at him then pointed on his plate. “Eat. You’re going to be late for school.” She nodded her thanks when Emma placed an empty plate and cutlery in front of her. “Thank you.”

They were having a nice, quiet breakfast when suddenly the front door burst open, startling the occupants of the house. Suddenly, Emma was in front of Henry and Regina, taking a protective stance.

“Oh, bloody hell!”

“What are you doing here, Hook?” Emma asked coldly, the iciness in her voice was back.

Hook slowly stood up, clutching his injured shoulder that he used to forcefully open the door.

“Just wanted to make sure if the rumors were true,” he grunted then looked blithely at Regina. “The Evil Queen. Really, Swan? You’ll really stoop that low? I thought you can do better than that,” he said menacingly with a sly smirk on his lips. That smirk was immediately replaced by pain as Emma held him in a choke hold using her magic.

“You don’t get to say that in front of me, least of all in front of our son. And I don’t know how you get to pass my barrier without it alarming me, but I’ll make sure this is going to be the last time you’ll be stepping into this place,” Emma said with a sneer, her hand forming into a fist to further restrict his airways. She felt hands on her biceps but she only shrugged them off.

“Emma, that’s enough,” Regina tried to calm the woman down but her effort was futile.

“Ma, please,” Henry interjected, reaching out to touch his mother’s arm.

Emma gave him a final squeeze before letting him go, leaving Hook slumped on the floor as he caught his breath.

“Leave,” Emma whispered in the deadliest tone possible that even made Regina shiver.

Thank God Hook was not stupid enough to have a face to face with the Dark One. Still gasping for breath whilst his hand massaging his neck, he gave Emma then Regina a deadly glare before storming out of the house, kicking the already broken door like a child having a tantrum. Irritated by his childish action, Emma snapped her hand, making Hook stumbling down the stairs. Another wave of her hand she fixed the broken door then raised her palms up to enact another barrier spell.

“That should do it,” Emma mumbled to herself with a satisfied nod. She then faced Henry and Regina. “Both of you should go or you’ll be late.”

“Ma, we can’t leave you after what just happened,” Henry said, looking worriedly down on Emma’s trembling hands.

“I’ll be alright. Just go, okay?”

“Emma—” Regina started but she was immediately cut off by the woman.

“Both of you really should go. I don’t want any of you present once my magic goes out of control.”

“The more reason for us to stay,” Henry stubbornly said.

“No,” Emma said tightly, closing her hands into a tight fist. “I don't want either of you to get hurt. The darkness is too strong for me to handle right now and I need both of you to be as far away from me as possible.” Her gaze then turned towards Regina. “Get him out of here, Regina,” she said through gritted teeth. She can feel her magic going haywire deep inside of her, rushing through her veins heading towards her fingertips.

Seeing the struggle in Emma’s eyes, Regina immediately nodded then grasped Henry’s arm, flicking her wrist until hers and Henry’s things appeared on her other hand in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Mom! What are you—”

With one last worried glance at Emma, Regina and Henry were gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Once Emma was certain mother and son were safe and far away from her as possible, she raised her hands again and created another barrier spell, one that won’t let her leave the premises, then transported herself down the basement where she can let the darkness out without hurting anyone.

She had been good at keeping herself in check especially when something, or someone, triggers her anger. That’s the main reason why she has been keeping to herself since they came back from Camelot. It helped that almost the entire town kept their distance from her, even her own parents. Well, who would approach the new Dark One? Rumpelstiltskin was already feared by everyone when he was still the Dark One. Why would Emma be any different? So nothing really surprises her.

The only people who had the guts to approach her was Henry, sometimes even Ruby, but Emma still kept them at arm’s length. There were instances where her magic would suddenly burst from her fingertips, breaking or incinerating the items that happened to be in the way. That happens less frequently now, but it’s still not easy for her to control her magic. It’s so dark and powerful and all Emma could do was trap herself down on her basement to vent out. The whispers in her ear are not helping either.

Controlling her magic was one thing. But battling the darkness within herself is a whole new level.

Still, she’s not regretting the sacrifice she made for Regina. The woman has been through so much already, and the darkness consuming her once again will undoubtedly break her. For once, Emma wanted her to be happy, live the life she always wanted before her psychopath of a mother and that insipid imp took it away from her. And even though she’s the Dark One now, her feelings for Regina never changed. The newly found strength and courage she has now was the reason she broke up with a relationship that’s not even healthy for her in the first place, especially now that he revealed his true self to her after she entrusted Regina with the dagger back in Camelot.

Since then Emma told herself to stop choosing the safe choice.

It pains Emma to notice Regina started avoiding her when they all came back to Storybrooke. She still couldn’t figure out why, and it irritates her to no end, since they had become so close back in Camelot. But when she felt the woman on her property that night, her heart suddenly skipped a beat, and she felt a small blossom of hope deep in her heart. And since that night, as Regina came to her house more, Emma felt herself more calm and relaxed than she ever felt since she became the Dark One.

Unfortunately, she’s not feeling calm or relaxed at the moment. Because the moment she landed on her basement, her magic suddenly burst from her fingertips, the force of it turning the wall in front of her into dust. She long ago learned not to forcefully stop the flow of magic from within her because it’s a lot harder for her to control it. So she just let them out, letting it shatter and break all the things it may hit. She can feel the ground shake beneath her that made her lose her balance a couple of times but she had let her magic flow away and crash straight to the already shattered walls.

There is also one thing the darkness within her wants right now; one that she will never do no matter how hard it is to fight it. Instead, she used the anger she’s feeling to let out her pent up frustration, wishing she'd blast each blow of magic towards Hook since he triggered her anger in the first place.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Regina paced on her office like a caged lion whilst uncharacteristically biting her nails in worry. It’s been hours since she and Henry left Emma’s house and it’s been almost fifteen minutes since she tried to magic herself back but every attempt was futile. Emma was determined to not let anyone in so it must be really that dangerous to wander back there. David even alerted her that some citizens felt an earthquake coming from Emma’s property and her neighbors nearby are terrified.

“Fuck it,” Regina sneered to herself then flicked her hand, her signature cloud of purple smoke surrounding her.

Moments later, she finds herself on the street in front of Emma’s house, stumbling a couple of times because of the ground shaking. Without thinking she blasted powerful magic towards Emma’s barrier but it didn’t make a single dent. Frustrated, she tried again several times but every attempt was worthless. Taking deep breaths she kneeled on the ground, blinking several times to shake away the dizziness she felt. She wanted to try again one last time but she can barely feel her magic.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Confused, Regina tried to look up, but a wave of dizziness took over, too tired to do anything but hold herself up. But she did notice that the ground has stopped shaking. “E-Emma?”

“Are you crazy?! What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to stay away!”

“I was worried,” Regina groaned as she cradled her aching head.

“For fuck’s sake. You are one stubborn woman.”

Regina would have laughed at that remark if it wasn’t for the headache. Letting Emma help her stand up, she immediately rested her face on the woman’s neck. “Are you okay now?”

“No,” Emma scoffed as she let her magic engulf them.

When Regina managed to lift her head she noticed that they ended up in the guest bedroom that she uses when she stays at Emma’s house. With a sigh, she hid her face back on the woman’s neck.

“Go lie down,” Emma gently instructs her.

Regina didn’t have any much of a choice since her knees are ready to give out, so she did what the woman asked, thankful when Emma helped her get onto the bed. She even slipped her shoes from her feet before pulling it up until Regina was laying on the bed. With a wave of her hand, a tall glass of water appeared on the bedside table. Emma picked it up.

“Drink this, then rest,” Emma said as she took a seat by Regina’s side.

Taking a couple of sips, Regina sighed as she gave Emma the half-finished glass then rested her head on the soft pillows. “Thank you.”

“Just don’t do that again. There’s a reason why I sent you away. I don’t want anything happening to you or the kid.”

“I’m sorry.”

Emma shook her head. “It’s over now. Go take some rest, okay? I’ll tell Henry you’re here.”

Even though her arms felt like jelly, Regina managed to grasp Emma’s arm when the woman began to stand up.

“What is it?” Emma asked, worry etched on her face.

“Are you okay now?” Regina managed to rasp out despite the exhaustion pulling her into sleep. Her eyes fluttered close when she felt Emma’s soft hand cup her cheek, the pad of her thumb gently brushing her cheekbone.

“I was afraid at first when I felt you outside, feeling your magic against the barrier,” the woman admitted with a sad smile. “But I’m okay now, knowing you are safe and unharmed.” Emma playfully pinched her cheek. “Don’t scare me like that again, you hear me?”

“It seems you’re not the only one idiotic in this family,” Regina snorted.

Emma chuckled at that. “It was stupid, Regina. Please don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try,” Regina stubbornly said.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I repeat; stubborn.”

Regina managed to laugh before a big yawn cut it off. “But you love me,” she whispered before completely losing herself to the pull of sleep, missing the response Emma said as the woman gently caressed her cheek.

“More than you ever know.”

* * *

Regina was startled awake by the incessant ringing of her phone. Scanning her surroundings, she let out a small sigh when she realized she was in her room back at the Mifflin mansion. It’s been a few days since that stupid stunt she did back at Emma’s house and it was the first night she slept on her own bed because Emma said something about going out for the night, and since Henry was missing his own room back at the mayoral mansion, Regina granted the boy’s wish even though she didn’t want to leave Emma’s house just yet. And since she’s still weak from depleting so much of her magic, a good night’s rest and a few days off from work was in order. She didn’t want to, but Emma persuaded her to take some break; she only relented because Emma gave her the same sad puppy eyes their son has been using on her just to get what he wanted. So here she was on her own bed, wishing she was back at Emma’s guest bedroom instead.

Running her fingers through her disheveled locks, her head snapped towards her ringing phone. Blinking the sleep away, she reached for it, almost missing it when it slid on the side but she was fast enough to catch it. She squinted as she looked down on the device, making sure she was seeing David’s name on the caller ID.

“David? What’s wrong?” she asked as she answered the call.

“You might want to get yourself here at the Rabbit Hole. We tried stopping her but—Goddammit! Head down!” 

Regina’s eyes widen in horror as she heard the man bark orders followed by lewd profanities. “David? David!” But the line went dead as she repeatedly called the man’s name. She tried calling him back a couple of times but it all went unanswered. Cursing under her breath, she changed her outfit with a single flick of her wrist then transported herself to the Rabbit Hole. Once the smoke had cleared, she was shocked to see the whole place in a total wreck, and David and Mulan hiding behind the counter for cover. Someone gasping for air gathered Regina’s attention, and her eyes widened with shock and fear as she saw Robin floating in the air and Emma standing a mere feet away from the man, her magic holding him in a choke hold.

“Emma! No!”

But it's as if Emma doesn’t hear her. Regina watched wide eyed as Emma flung Robin across the room towards the row of seats. 

“Emma, stop!”

“Go away, Regina,” Emma said in an ice-cold voice like that first time when the darkness took her completely. She lifted her right hand and once again Robin was up in the air, eyes wide and fear was clearly written all over his face.

“No! I am not going anywhere until you stop this! Now, let him go,” Regina gritted, her hands balled in fist.

At that, Emma pouted, in a most mocking, dangerous kind of way, and the look in her eyes is borderline murderous. A sliver of fear suddenly went up the brunette’s spine. This is not the Emma she has been talking with the past few weeks. The one who worries about her, the one who started bonding with her son. No. The woman in front of them is not the Emma Swan she came to love more deeply the past few weeks. This woman is none other than the Dark One.

“Come on, Regina. I was just starting to have fun,” the white-haired woman said in a sickening sweet voice, the mock pout still in place.

Regina shook her head. “This is not you, Emma. Whatever he said or did to make you act like this, it’s not worth it. You already improved so much this past few weeks. Please, don’t let what he did make that all go to waste. If you can’t do it for me, then do it for Henry,” she pleaded. Her heart keeps on pounding wildly against her chest; worried and afraid at the same time.

The pout on blood red lips disappeared, and in its place was a menacing sneer. “You don’t know what this bastard and that no good pirate were saying about you all night. Mean, vile things. I will not let him get away with it,” she spat in contempt then choked Robin again using her magic.

If her heart was already beating rapidly in her chest because of fear and worry, it increased tenfold after that statement. Emma wasn’t on a rampage for no reason; she was doing it because she was defending Regina’s honor. If the situation was different, Regina might’ve swooned. Unfortunately it is not the right time nor place to feel just that.

Regina rushed to her even though it’s too dangerous. But she was stopped two feet away from the woman when Emma held her back with her magic.

“I don’t care!” she shouted. “Whatever they said about me doesn’t matter. You are what matters most here. Please, don’t let the darkness take you deeper into the rabbit hole,” she sobbed, tears slowly gathering in the corner of her eyes. “Please, Emma. I don’t want to lose you.”

Emma snapped her head towards Regina so fast the brunette thought she’s going to have a whiplash. And, for a second, Regina saw something flicker in those forest green eyes. But it was gone before she could name it. Regina was about to speak again when she saw something, or someone, moved from the other corner of the bar. Turning her head, Regina gasped in fear when she saw Hook charging towards Emma, a knife on the ready in his good hand.

Pretty sure she can’t still fully use her magic, Regina flicked her wrist until a cloud of purple smoke engulf her and Emma, leaving a disgruntled Robin in a heap on the floor whilst still gasping for air and Hook tripping on his own feet after missing his target, and, unfortunately, stabbing his own thigh in the process.

Once the smoke of magic cleared, Regina finds herself being pinned on the stone wall on her front whilst Emma’s warm body was pressing her from behind. She’s still a little bit disoriented after using so much magic since she hasn’t recovered fully from the incident a few days ago so she didn’t have any strength left to fight Emma.

“E-Emma… What are you—” Her words were cut short when she felt the tip of a dagger slowly making its way from her arms up until it reached her neck. When she carefully turned her head, she saw that it was Emma’s dagger.

“I tried everything, and I mean  _ everything, _ to keep this unstoppable pull to claim you. And what you did back there was the last draw,” Emma growled against her ear, her warm breath brushing against it almost made Regina’s knees buckle.

“Emma…”

“I keep holding back, keeping the darkness at bay, because I don’t want to expose you to it further than necessary because what you’ve been through was enough.”

Regina’s breath hitched when she felt Emma started untucking her shirt from her slacks then snaked her hand underneath until it was resting just below her navel.

“But seeing you back there, exposing your emotions like that, saying that you don’t want to lose me, was the last straw. The darkness wants to claim you, so  _ so _ badly, and now I'm afraid my feelings for you are not strong enough to contain it.”

At that, Regina let out a sob. “E-Emma…”

The tip of the Dark One’s dagger made its way from her neck up until the flat side of the blade was resting under her chin. The action made Regina tremble. “They keep on clawing their way up to the surface every time you’re near. You have no idea how much I need to stop myself from devouring you whole, to keep you all by myself, to never let you go and just claim you  _ over and over and over again _ until you are bearing my children _. _ It’s so hard, Regina.  _ I want you so badly it hurts. _ The darkness, my feelings, and my emotions are battling so hard inside of me that I just want to explode. I just want all of this to be over, Regina.”

Hearing the slight hitch on her tone, Regina forced herself to push away from the wall to face Emma. With shaking hands, Regina gently cupped the woman’s face, the once cold murderous glint in those green eyes was replaced with pain, sorrow, and something that was Emma,  _ her _ Emma.

“Oh, darling,” Regina sobbed and pulled Emma until their noses were barely touching. She jumped momentarily when she heard the loud clunk coming from the dagger that Emma unconsciously dropped and shivered when she felt the woman’s hands grasping her sides tightly. And when she looked up, she saw the pleading look in her eyes.

“Help me, Regina.  _ Please. _ ”

Just like that, like a rubber band snapping after being pulled to its limits, Regina surged forward to claim Emma’s lips in a hungry but desperate kiss.

And, it seems, that’s all the answer Emma needed.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and her legs around Emma’s waist when the woman suddenly hoisted her up, grunting between the kisses when she was slammed against the wall. She can also feel the woman slowly thrusting her hips between Regina’s thighs as she keeps on kissing her until her lips become swollen.

Breaking the kiss when air became a necessity, Regina leaned her forehead against Emma’s. “I promise,” she pants as she slowly rubs the tip of her nose against Emma’s. “I promise, I’ll do my best to help you. Just hold on for a little more, okay? Just a little more, for Henry and me.”

Emma's answering nod made Regina lean towards her to claim her lips again. She tightened her hold around the woman when Emma moved them away from the wall. That’s when Regina realized they both ended up in her vault. When the kiss broke, Emma tried to put her down on top of the chest but Regina held on, nuzzling her nose against the crook of Emma’s neck, not wanting to let the woman go. She smiled slightly when she heard Emma chuckle then seated herself on top of the chest with Regina sitting snugly on her lap. They settled like that for a few moments until Regina broke the silence.

“Are you okay now?” she asked as she gently ran the tips of her fingers against the woman’s neck and nape.

Emma only hummed as she pressed light kisses against her cheek, chin, nose, and lips. “Better than I’ve been since all of this started.” She let out a deep sigh then pulled Regina closer to her by the waist, if that was even possible. “I like holding you.”

Regina chuckled at that. “I love being in your arms as well.”

Suddenly, a thought came across her mind. With a small, fond grin, Regina started pulling pins from Emma’s impossibly tight bun. Once she was done unknotting the braid, she gasped as Emma’s white hair flowed down her shoulders and back. She never saw Emma with her hair down; it was always up in its tight updo no matter what clothes she was wearing.

“Beautiful,” she breathed out as she ran her fingers through silky white locks. But as much as she likes Emma’s new hairdo, her beautiful blonde Princess curls is always going to be her favorite. And when her gaze went on the woman’s face, she almost swooned on how those shimmering pale cheeks redden in a faint blush. “Beautiful,” she said again, this time with a dreamy sigh.

When the blush on her cheeks deepened, all Emma could do was bury her face against the woman’s neck in embarrassment. She felt and heard Regina laugh softly as the brunette kept running her fingers through her hair, her blunt nails scratching against her scalp. The act made Emma slightly sag against Regina’s body as the adrenaline from earlier suddenly dissipated and the darkness battling within her calmed down completely.

As the silence between them went on, Regina suddenly realized what she did when they all came back from Camelot. Emma needed someone in her darkest time but none of them was there for her, not even Regina. They were all busy staying away from her and she didn't realize Emma was suffering.

“I’m sorry,” Regina rasped out as she stared at the wall in front of her, her fingers never ceasing their movements against the woman’s hair. She didn't elaborate further. But knowing Emma, she’s certain the woman already knows what she was talking about.

She felt Emma kiss the soft skin just underneath her ear that sent shivers down her spine. “It’s okay. You’re here now.” She lifted her head to gaze at Regina’s brown eyes. “We’ll do this together, right?”

Regina immediately brushed away Emma’s growing doubts and uncertainties with an intense and passionate kiss that left them both panting and gasping for air once the kiss broke.

“Together.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949935) by [LM80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM80/pseuds/LM80)




End file.
